Nightwatchers: A slayer's Tale
by Dreammaker123
Summary: Welcome to New Orleans in the year 2002, although times changes old ways here haven't. However the Vampire clan of old has it's grip tight causing chaos hidden from our eyes, yet the Smith's have been keeping an eye every time. Join the twins Tracy and Amy as they meet new friends, and defeat enemies along the way
1. Prologue

_Prologue: Brother and sister duo_

It was already sunset in the a peaceful like city, for the most part things look quite and relaxing down there. However looks can be very deceiving from a distance my friend. You see this place has been plagued by a vampire clan, people don't got out very much at night this time. Heck most of the citizens here don't even let their daughters out, yet hidden though all this chaos some try to eradicate this problem. The Smith family have been vampire slayers for generations ago, although he doesn't look like it Mr. Smith has slayed a lot during his lifetime. His wife isn't far off since he taught her everything he knows, that also goes for their two children. They are twins if you didn't know from looking at them closely, Tracy and Amy got started with the family traditions at a very young age. Although Amy isn't experience as her brother she is still learning, mostly her brother teaches her things to help her along the way.

They have friends in high places to call on when in trouble, yet for the most part I think we need to jump into our little pool of mystery as the _Nightwatchers_ start their mission.


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1: A first for everything! Going into the Night

This was a special time for Amy at the moment, tonight she will go on her first slaying trip with her brother. Although they are twins Tracey is one minute older than her, and she hasn't had experience going into that forsaken city. She was a little bit scared of going out into the city right now, her father looked at her knowing that this wasn't a good showing.

 _"Amy you mustn't show fear tonight with your brother, vampires can since this and try to come closer towards you. You have your mother's cross on for protection, that ought to give you some bravery for now. Tracy is going with you as well since I don't like it if you go alone, trust me you will do fine with your first night out of the house. Although your grandmother is a tad bit worried she understands, now you two get going we don't have much time to wait now."_ nodding in unison they both went into the night.

Amy was wearing a slayer's dress for the first time, it was a tad bit to short for her taste but her mother wore something like this. Finally reaching the city they were about to get started on their hunting, they were on Bourbon Street checking their surroundings quite well. Checking her gear Amy brought a makeup mirror with her before she left the place, although she didn't know the reason for it she would know soon.

 _"Tracy..."_ she spoke as he looked behind his back.

 _"You have any advice for me before I start? At least I'll get a heads up from you and father."_ Tracy looked at his sister as he put his hand on her bare shoulder.

 _"Yes I do have some advice for you, trust me this will keep you alive. Father said don't show fear to them at all, once they sense that they will be all over you. Next don't look into their eyes for a second, they will have you under their spell which is hard to get out off. Also to never let your guard down ever for a second, it will bring the end for you I've almost learn the hard way in that..."_ he we cut short as Amy looked at the makeup mirror.

 _"This make up mirror I have to use this as well, I thought vampires didn't have reflections brother?"_ Tracy nodded at her silently.

 _"Yes they don't but this will save you a lot of times, this isn't just used for makeup it's also used to see if someone is behind you. He holding it look at it closely as you hold hit behind your ear, if you see it fogging up a little you know they're behind you. That all I can tell you since you must experience this, however don't try to do too much by yourself Amy. If your in trouble scream as loud as you can, that way I can come to your location and give you some breathing room."_ Amy nodded going into the night quietly.

Looking all around Amy knew that she was a good target, all off a sudden a sound comes from across the street. She stops on a dime just to check the surroundings, it was just a cat coming out of the ally. After feeling a bit jumpy she continued down the ally silently, stopping on a dime she heard hissing coming from the distance. Amy was a bit jittery at the time looking around, yet she calmed down getting her mirror out to see what was behind her. When she saw a bit of fog coming to the mirror she didn't turn around, like a flash she was yanked violently from behind. She thought it was just one stalking her around softly, however what she didn't know that it was about three of them. She was able to keep one of them away from her, yet the other too kept coming towards her. Giving a loud scream she had to make a hasty retreat, yet they still were in pursuit of her.

Luckily her brother was near by as he came running, he was able to hit them with specially made bullets his father uses. For Amy this was a bit too close for comfort with that encounter, Tracy giving her a small smile just to give her some encouragement.

 _"That was way too close for my taste, how do you keep calm in that situation?"_ Tracy looked up at his sister softly.

 _"Oh I don't try to attack more than I can handle, trust me I have friends in high places out here. Besides New Orleans maybe changing but the old ways still hang on, just keep calm about things you'll do just fine out here."_ Amy was a bit puzzled by his response.

 _"Friends?...You never told me about your friends, when are you going to introduce them to me?"_ Tracy shook his head giving a small smirk.

 _"You'll meet them when you get the chance to, besides enough talk we have some slaying to do remember."_ Amy knew her brother well.

They split up again as they do always to finish the job they had, once it was eleven o'clock they decided to call it a night. Amy was tired already from a long nights work with scrapes and cuts, yet she did good for her first night.

 _"You did well tonight sis despite the cuts and bruises, don't worry you'll get used to the sleepiness once you go out by the second night. Trust me all you need is a little shooting practice and you'll be all set, come on our father's waiting we can't make him worry."_ Amy followed him back to their home.

The night will get longer as they continue to work, yet there is one thing to be certain things will be tough from here on out.


	3. Episode 2

_Episode 2: Deadly encounter! Meeting an clan member_

Tracy and Amy were back on the job after a good start from last night, although Amy did well there are things she shouldn't do. Well before they got started Tracy gave his sister something to use, it was a specially made pager by one of his friends. She was about to meet him right now as the light blinked, Tracy picked up the call and Terrance was waiting to get an answer.

 _"Tracy, who is this person?"_ Tracy looked from the corner of his eye.

 _"Oh its just the tech savvy Terrance with us now, he the nerd that that works on my stuff."_ Amy chuckled at little bit.

 _"Yea I'm also the nerd that helps you out too, oh and Tracy who is this person?"_ Tracy looked at bit displeased when he said that.

 _"Terrance, have you forgotten that I have a sister?"_ Terrance looked down feeling a bit embarrassed.

 _"Oh yea I almost forgot about your sister Amy, well it's a pleasure to meet the new slayer out here. Well right down to business about tonight, I've gotten word of a secret club from D.J a few nights ago. He said that most of the people that get invited their go missing, this has the be the fourth time this week it's happened. D.J is near the area ready to investigate the building, he asking for help so you better get going."_ Tracy nodded as he went off to find D.J

Leaving Amy alone she decided to get to her patrolling, Terrance popped up again to speak to Amy. He was going to give her a job to do as well, yet Amy wasn't going to fall for his little schemes to talk to her.

 _"Amy don't look down for a second I have a job for you too, yet can I ask you for a small favor first."_ Amy looked at him and chuckled.

 _"If it's about something besides slaying then it's a no, Terrance cut the crap out and let's get down to work."_ Terrance closed his eyes feeling a bit rushed.

 _"You and your brother are two of a kind for sure, well down to the hard stuff for you then. I've been checking the area lately for any activity, the grunts have been roving since last night and that not normal. They have their fun in the city from time to time, yet it's different this time around I can tell. You normally don't seem lots of them unless something is big, I need you to go exploring a bit to see what going on. Oh and one more thing that I must tell you, watch your back it's going to be dangerous from here on out. If there a good bit of grunts there has to be someone leading them, if you do find something strange page your brother and tell him everything. This is your second night so you better get started, just be careful out there anything can kill you."_ Amy took his words and went off into the night.

Being very quiet she snuck around everywhere to spy on any grunts, she decided to go up high to check the surroundings. While she was doing that she was able to see a few grunts here and there, getting her binoculars she saw them secretly. She was on a building on street level so she kept that pager silent, she notice someone was standing with the grunts looking around. He looked different than them since he dressed a little formal, calling Terrance she wanted to see who this was.

 _"Amy I wasn't expecting you to call me, so what's seems to be the problem this time."_ Amy turned her pager around to give Terrance a good look.

 _"Terrance ask me this question for a second, who is this guy standing with those grunts."_ Terrance looked down to at him to see who he was.

 _"Oh wow I didn't expect him to be out here so fast, that's Emilo He's a part of the clan that lives here. I've been trying to see if I can spot him for a while, he's been hiding from our sights every since. You stay there I'll call Tracy to tell him about this, don't do anything to blow your cover alright"_ Amy sat quietly trying no to make a single peep.

Tracy got the call from Terrance telling him about Emilo, he made it to my spot as she heard footsteps coming from the street. Amy hear a large amount of gun fire coming from the street level, there was a battle going on swiftly she decided to come out, taking out her mirror she check to see if there was someone behind her. Sure enough there was it was Emilo looking down on her heavily, Amy was shock to see how fast he got here.

 _"How the hell did you..."_ She was cut short by an hand over her mouth.

 _"Hmm I didn't think that a girl would be out here fighting, ether way you cant do anything about that. So why don't you just call your friends off, at least they will live through the night quietly-"_ Amy grab his arm and kicked him away fast.

Grabbing her things she left the top of the building to help her brother, taking out a few grunts the rest ran away quickly...well not before Amy took them out.

 _"Phew...Thanks for the help sis."_ Amy nodded as she stood by her brother.

At the moment things were quite peaceful around them, yet Tracy knew something bad was going to happen to them. Amy went up seeing Emilo still down on the ground, she decided to take a shot to see if she could hit him. Quickly like a flash he came behind her too fast than she can react to, grabbing her he was going to make her pay for embarrassing him.

 _"Oh you little witch I cant take what you did to me, you see I had plans just to kill you quickly. Yet then I realized that there is a better way of dealing with you, and by that I mean having your sweet blood. Your skin taste like sweet chocolate it even looks like it as well, blood and chocolate is always the best combination...Oh one more thing if you try to scream I'll kill you without hesitation, so what are you going to do now?"_ Amy smirked a bit as he spoke.

 _"Emilo, are you sure about that?"_ Amy leg swept him to get herself loose.

With a few bullets Amy was able to keep him at bay, walking quickly she finally reached a new spot she looked around with her makeup mirror. For the moment everything was quite all around her, although it didn't seem like it she was quite nervous. Tracy saw Amy coming up from another direction, yet he also saw someone following her. Amy didn't know that Emilo was following her slowly, yet what he didn't know was that she was leading him into a trap. As he kept sneaking up on her Amy quickly left the area, he was met with D.J holding his pistols.

 _"Well now, aren't we being a little sneak tonight? I can't believe you fell for that little trick, you see Amy already called us about ya. You're leading the grunts so that isn't surprising, your not my kind of game I like to hunt. There no challenge from the looks of you one bit, however I still get to kill you rats easily."_ Emilo charged at D.J with intent to kill.

However with a quick shot D.J was able to hit his mark, those bullets he uses are made specially for slaying vampires. Falling to the ground Emilo was slowly turning to ash slowly, as he lay dying he looked at the three of them snarling. Although it was his end he spoke to them with dark words, they knew that the worse was yet to come.

 _"You little pests I knew that you were working together to kill me, just because you take me out doesn't mean this isn't over. I guess it's the end for me after all these years of my life, yet do you really think you can defeat our father Orfeo? He's more ferocious than me I can ensure you of that humans, just remember if one of us dies the clan grows with revenge flowing through our veins...I swear of that..."_ He finally fades into ash as the winds flew softly.

Finally they took him out though it didn't come without some cuts, for the moment it was peaceful for the three of them. Yet somewhere a dark presents can be felt from a secret building, inside you can hear a woman crying as if she lost her child. Orfeo was holding his beloved wife in his arms, she knew that Emilo was slayed by the hunters. However he wasn't going to let them get away with this, trust me Orfeo has many tricks he can use against the slayers.

 _"Orfeo, why...Why did they kill my little Emilo?"_ Orfeo wiped the tears from her face slowly.

 _"They are slayers dear its in their nature to do it, don't cry now Emilo wouldn't have wanted this from you. I know this is a rough time but we will get through it, trust me those hunters will get my revenge surely. Those annoying pest will get their just deserts from me, oh yes they will...to hell with them! The smith family have been doing this for years every since my father, however things will change this time around I swear it will. Once I'm through with them I shall be the one with the last laugh, I won't change them no I shall make them my puppets...for all eternity!_ " Showing his fangs, Orfeo hissed greatly from the window.

Meanwhile Amy and Tracy headed off back to their home, now that Emilo is gone the grunts don't have a leader. Yet they know that someone will rise up within the ranks, things will get even tough as they both know. However for now they can go leaving knowing that Emilo is gone now, yet sometimes lighting can strike twice...?


	4. Episode 3

_Episode 3: D.J's Speed! Sharp shot's never misses his mark._

Amy and Tracy are never far apart from each other, ever since they were children they were like two peas in a pod. D.J came up to them ready to get started, Amy looked up noticing someone as she gets her brother.

 _"Amy this is my friend D.J he's nicked named sharp shot, trust me yesterday night you got to see why he got that nickname."_ Amy looked saw him with a raised eyebrow.

Amy felt something buzzing in her pocket wildly, she had a feeling it was Terrance trying to contact them. Picking it up she turned it on to see his face, Tracy and D.J came along side her to get some information that's coming to them.

 _"Terrance, so what's on task for the night?"_ Terrance was typing up something really quickly before he looked up.

 _"Oh good all three of you are here to get the message, now let's get down to the important stuff right now. It's no fact that the leader of the clan has gotten word of Emilo's dead from a scout, he's getting his men ready for us right now. I have a feeling that D.J will give you two some good protection, trust me I have a feeling you might get ambushed by someone along the way. Oh for another note I will be talking to all three of you for the next night, I have a good plan that can get us more information about them. I'll give details about how everything will work later, right now you need to focus on this mission tonight. I want you all to patrol the area like you do always, just be careful you cant be too cautious with all these vampires running about. If you find something interesting report it back to me, at least I can tell you what I know about the vampire or the thing."_ Amy cut off the page and went off walking down the street.

Tracy and D.J weren't far behind as they got down to business, once they got to the first corner it was very quiet...a bit too quiet for their taste. Amy went first to see if there was anyone out here to ambush her, yet what she brought along was quite smart from the beginning. Amy got out a flash boom from her pocket to use out in this dark ally, throwing it she came along side her brother to shield her eyes. With a loud bang a great light covered the dark ally, there was also a good amount of screams coming from the blasé as well. Amy's hunch was quite correct on this point of view, going inside the ally they were able to take the vampires greatly by surprise. Take out a good bit of them the last remaining few left the area, well almost all of the remaining few for that matter. They were surrounded by vampires and they couldn't react quick enough to use their weapons, Tracy threw a boomerang like blade around them all slaying all of them. This surprised Amy since she doesn't normally see that weapon, Tracy knew his sister was going to ask him a question.

 _"Tracy, where on earth did you get that thing?"_ Tracy turned to his sister speaking to her.

 _"Oh I got this weapon from another vampire slayer a couple of years ago, you see our father sent me somewhere in the northern states to train. My father called this person a close friend in his days, for six years he taught me everything he knows. I didn't get his name since he didn't speak very much, yet he wasn't the only person up there with him. I'd had close calls up there training it was tough work to handle, yet once I started mastering these he slowly disappeared from me. Still to this day I don't know his name truly, but his enemies knew who he was."_ Amy was confused still but she shrugged it off.

Continuing down the street it seemed like it was going to be a quiet, yet D.J had eyes like a hawk and spoke to get Tracy and Amy's attention.

 _"Wait, Tracy don't move a muscle you hear! Someone is on top of the building behind you right now, it's likely one of those grunts that's been stalking us. Just be ready to fight when I take out the one standing up there, trust me they will get alarmed to this quickly."_ Amy and Tracy got set quickly behind D.J quietly.

Once he made the shot it alarmed the other grunts ready to attack, Amy did some shooting to as she covered D.J's blindside. However she should keep focus on her surroundings as well, luckily Tracy covered her blindside as one tried to sneak from behind to attack her. With a good thrashing they made sure the rest of the grunts didn't return, now with that over they can head down the street for a bit. Although tried to catch up to them they were too fast, getting to the location of the grunts they came to a secret building. There seem to be no way to enter the building, the pager went off again once Terrance found their location. Tracy picked it up this time to answer it, it seemed really Important since Terrance looked a bit worried for a second.

 _"Terrance, why are you calling us now?"_ Terrance put down his drink to answer him.

 _"Oh yes this place is one of the secret societies where the vampire socialize, mainly the leaders of the clans and others high ranks from different clans. Although you see the grunts heading inside there is no way we can get in, sadly that is where your sister Amy is going to come into play. I know you don't like sending your sister alone into places like this, unfortunately we don't have many options right now. I want to keep this secret until tomorrow night anyway, I don't want the clan to get curious about this information. All I need know permission from you and your father, so do we have a deal?"_ Tracy looked at his sister and sighed a bit.

" _Ok I will ask my father about this undercover thing, just make sure we get a part in this Terrance."_ Smiling Terrance turned off the feed.

Tomorrow night they will get set for another mission, yet this time Amy will be doing a little snooping to get information. They always say that keeping yourself hidden is the best solution, however next time the situation might change a bit...?


	5. Episode 4

Episode 4: Operation Red Rose! Amy goes undercover.

The three slayer's made it back to the spot where they last stopped, however things were a little bit different this time around. Amy was wearing a red dress at the moment looking completely different, for she doesn't normally wear her hair down often...well except for a night like this. Amy was a little jumpy at first since this was a tough mission, yet Tracy put a hand on her shoulder to give her confidence. As the pager went off Amy picked it up slowly, now the investigation shall finally begin out here.

 _"Terrance were all here now, what do you want this time?"_ Terrance looked at Tracy as he came up.

 _"Oh good your all here now we can get down to business, this place is know as a secret meeting to the vampire clans. It's a hidden club not seen by many people out here, mainly because they keep slayer's away from this area. However that plan is going to be in a little bit of a snag tonight, oh I almost forgot about the blood charm that has to go on her wrist...you have it don't you? Oh good that gets one thing off my mind right now, well let's get back to the important stuff right now. We need to investigate this place in order to find out what the clans are planning, Amy this is where your going to come in to this. With the blood charm they will get the expression that you one of their belonging, they will let you in with the other girls waiting to come in too. Yet you need to be careful in there as well I remind you that, they will try to corner you if you ever happen to get lost. Try to sit in the corner of the building and don't give eye contact, use your makeup mirror to feel if someone is coming towards you. Oh and one more thing place this tiny ear piece on your earring, with that you can communicate with me secretly as you walk through the place. If you ever get in danger call to me and I shall send Tracy and D.J, let's hope my plan works for the time being. Well there is no time for talking anymore, Amy good luck in there and please try to keep yourself safe."_ Amy nodded as she walked up to the place.

From the looks of things it didn't look very busy at all, one of the guards saw her coming up. Looking at her wrist he saw the blood charm she had on, letting her inside Amy walked slowly acting calm for the moment. Inside the place it was a bit different than outside, it was quite crowded with most of the clan members. She sat quietly trying not to draw attention to herself, for the moment things were going smoothly as planned. Amy decided to go deeper into this place, getting her little clutch she went off acting if she had to powder her nose or something. As she continued she saw many things in here that got her attention, once of them was a conversation between elder vampires. Recording it she told Terrance to whisper to her, this way she wont get caught by them easily.

 _"Those slayers have really gotten troublesome for the start of things, we have to make sure that we take them out quickly. I didn't know that those rats could track us down like a bloodhound on patrol, we really have underestimated them which is not what we expected. However they are just wasting their time trying to slay us, even if they are slayers there only human and that's it. Yet we shouldn't get concerned about this matter right now, besides there are many of our lovely belongings here waiting on us. It is a party after all so we better enjoy ourselves, we can deal with the slayers later."_ Amy stop quickly before they could come out.

They see her standing near the door area very quietly, to their eyes she must have been waiting for them to finish. They all left as she looked down softly, as they left she continued through the back. Once she found something interesting she got Terrance on the pager for him to see, this was a good start for the moment.

 _"Oh hello Amy I didn't know you called, so tell me what did you find?"_ Amy held the pager backwards for him to see.

 _"I found this strange little letter someone is going to send, can you make out what it says?"_ Terrance looked at the letter heavily.

 _"Oh this must be for the leader of another clan here, I don't know who he is but it cant be anything good. They are trying to plain something for all of us now, you've got to be careful going deeper into this place Amy. Besides it might be a matter of time before they know something is up, they have eyes of a hawk so trust me on this one. Try to find something else while you down here if you can, oh I hear someone coming...uh...pretend that I'm your boyfriend."_ Amy rolled her eyes when he said that.

 _"Ok I'll do this the one and only time, so don't expect me to do this again. Well love I'm enjoying myself at this party, I wish you could have came but you are busy with your work...so good night and I'll talk to you again soon."_ She put the pager back in her clutch before someone come in.

As a elder vampire came he notice her standing in here alone, this perked up his suspicions really quickly. As he notice she had a mirror to check her makeup, for the moment she felt like he disappeared for now.

 _"Well if it isn't the sister of the vampire slayer, hmm I must say dear you look stunning in that dress. I didn't expect you to come in and crash our little party, however you should stay around for a little while. We normally don't get much company here since it is a bit secretive, now if you don't fight back dear we wont have any trouble. Besides It's been a long time since my first feeding, you will regret coming here trying to cause trouble. I only have one question you at the moment, how would like to die this evening?"_ Amy looked at him like she paid him no heed.

 _"Oh were being a little bit of a whiner, aren't we? Sorry dear I don't like to be mean but I will tell you this...not in your lifetime dear! Code Red!"_ As she shouted those words loud sounds could be heard from the entrance.

Tracy and D.J came busting slaying a good bit of grunts heavily, the elders already left knowing that this little get together is ruined. Amy got out her weapon just in case this person tried something on her, quickly leaving the area Amy joined up with her brother Tracy. With the information that she got they were ready to leave the place, yet D.J caught a vampire near them as they had their backs turned. Getting outside the building Terrance called back to see how everything went, well not before Amy got something from the back of the place first. Amy paged Terrance quickly for him to have a good look at this, the item that she got was the clue that he needed from that place.

 _"Great job, Amy! She god the clue that I needed to get the elders at the core, you see this is a secret code that they only know. However with a little tweaking I can really figure out what it means, ok I've got it translated enough for us to us see what it means. The elders plan to expand the colonies here by increasing their numbers, now that is quiet impossible as you may think of it however it isn't that so everyone. Have any of you heard of the crimson moon? Well let me explain how dangerous that night is to you all, the crimson moon is when the moon glows a blood like red. The blood drive of vampires increases to dangerous levels, being out there on that night is extremely dangerous for all of us. Luckily I've called on some friends to help you guys out a bit, although this event isn't until another month doesn't mean we can't be cautious about it. We going to be in some hot water now that we know this, as you head home please be careful we don't what there going to plan next...yet we will be ready for them."_ closing the pager they went to their separate ways.

As things keep changing more clues come into view for us, yet sometimes even they can turn out to be more deadlier than seeking them.


	6. Episode 5

Episode 5: Bruised but never bitten! The twins fight to lives

Although the twins do most of the slaying in the night, they have normal lives like any other teenager in the day. However it's sunset now and their work will begin, yet something was on the mind of Amy making her worry a bit. Mostly most of their battles have been a bit too easy going, grabbing her arms she gives a tiny shiver looking down. Tracy looked to see his sister looking down nervously, he knew something was worrying her a bit.

 _"Amy, what's wrong? You don't normally act like this every night, if it's about the vampires here don't worry about it."_ Amy looked at her brother knowing this isn't going to be an easy night.

 _"Tracy I have the feeling that we might get into more trouble, trust me our battles have gotten a lot easier than the last one. I think were going to be in for a tough battle brother, the elders might have something for us this time around. Even D.J can tell you that were in for big battle, I think we should slit up and search for some clues. At least that will ease some of the damage from them, so what do you think about this plan?"_ Tracy had has reason to worry about that.

 _"Amy I don't like sending you off on your own just yet, this is only your fifth night and your still inexperienced in hunting. However I will let you go on your own this time around, however I want to tell you to never look behind your back when your walking. Keep your mirror close to you at all times, be careful you will be going into hidden hideaways with no light. Here take this solar light just in case you feel someone on you, shine it one them and it will burn their skin very well. If your in trouble page me and I will be right there if I can little sis, just to never trust anyone out here that you don't know. They can be a vampires hiding their presents from you, take care of yourself now and good luck out there."_ Amy went off as she hugged her brother tightly.

As they went on their ways Amy did like her brother said with caution, she didn't use the solar light very much since there wasn't anyone around...at the moment that is. Getting her mirror she would check to see if anyone was around her at the time, however that doesn't mean they wont be on to her very soon. Even though she will meet a few grunts here and there is expected, yet one of Tracy's fears was that she got an elder instead. You see unlike the grunts elders are much more harder to track, they don't breath very much when they come close up. This in a way can fool Amy into turning her back quickly to see, yet there weren't any near hear right now thank goodness. Just as she stoke a step she heard something coming from the distance, getting her solar light she shined it down the ally. Nothing was there as she went on her way, as she went walking up she found a strange place she never had seen before. Amy took out her pager to tell Terrance about this matter, maybe he might know about this place.

 _"Oh Amy I wasn't expecting you to call me this quickly, so tell me what did you see that got you thinking?"_ Amy turned the pager around to show him this building.

 _"I've found this place Terrance it looks a bit deserted to me, maybe I should take a closer look to investigate into."_ However Terrance stopped that plan really quickly.

 _"Whoa I wouldn't do that right now you'd be heading for a trap, I'm calling your brother he going to help you out with this. It's a secret hideaway which belongs to one of the elders, going in there like that will cause you to get killed Amy. Just because your doing things your way doesn't mean it's the right way, trust me your brother had did that a couple of times and almost got killed. Wait here I just paged him and he will be one the way, I've got to say you've did well on your own so far. Yet sometimes a little help can go a long way out here. Oh I see him coming up right now so I'll be seeing you, good luck it's going to be rough in there."_ Hanging up Tracy came to the ide of his sister.

 _"Good now that we have fond the location of the elder we can get to work, you've did well out here despite your inexperience fighting vampire. D.J is coming shortly I can seen him in the distance, were going inside to see if he is home or not. Be careful he has set some traps in his home just in case hunters come, avoid them since we don't want our auras felt in here. Come one let's get started we don't have time to wait, besides we don't want the elder comes and finds out were here."_ All of them went into the building quietly.

This place would give anyone the creeps since it was so dreadful, yet it was also intriguing to explore as well. Yet doing that would get you killed in a big way, Amy went off into the rooms to see if she could find the elder. Tracy watched her back carefully as she explored the place, Amy came to a particular spot in the building quietly. Going inside she tried not to set anything off in means of traps, all of a sudden a loud bang could be heard from another place far from this spot. This startled Amy a good bit since she got her mirror out, luckily nothing was behind her at the time...yet. She closed the door just in case someone tried to attack her from outside, then those loud bangs got even louder and more intense every second. Hearing gunshots Amy knew that D.J and Tracy were in a battle, hopefully she could avoid the fighting by staying inside this room. However that was about to be one bad decision for here, walking backwards she felt a bit uneasy.

A chandler fell from the ceiling as the crackling sound came, Amy just quickly before she could get killed by the sharp glass that could hit her. This was indeed a close call for she was breathing heavily, that was way too close for her liking one bit.

 _"How the hell did this chandler fall like that?! I mean it look find before I came over there, this might be a trap setup for me then. I better get out of here so I can meet up with my brother, besides he needs a lot of help and I cant afford to stay-"_ She was cut short with a chill running down her spine.

 _"Oh sorry my dear I'm afraid that you wont be meeting him now, you see he's in a bit of a snag with my warriors right now. Don't worry dear I have great plans for you too, that chandler was purposely cut to attack you, yet you seem to be faster than I though you were. Yes I'm the elder that your brother spoke of earlier, he was so foolish to think I was not at my home...I've been here the whole time. I remember you from the party that got ruined from the raid, this is my lucky day it seems...I haven't had a full taste of a human before. I guess there is a first time for everything, now if you could be so sweet to come to-"_ Kicking him in the groin she quickly left the room...that was painful.

 _"Fat chance of you doing that sweetie, brother he's in this room!"_ she quickly left ready meet up with her brother.

The elder slowly got up with a very displeased look on his face, yet he wasn't displeased at all by her little stunt that she did. He was going to catch up to her even if she ran away from him, meanwhile Amy came to Tracy with quick speed.

 _"Tracy, listen up!"_ he killed the last one before he turned to Amy.

 _"Amy I did hear glass breaking from the room, are you ok little sister?"_ Amy nodded yet she wanted to tell him something else.

 _"Brother this was too good be true all along, the elder he's been here all this time. I need to warn you since there might be more monsters coming, geez look at the scratches on your arms. I'll go look for the elder if I can find him, maybe I can take him out with one shot if I-"_ Tracy cut her off short when he heard a bad sound.

 _"I don't think you should do that right now sister, besides we've got more company coming our way. Hmm I should have caught on to his tricks sooner, yet we need to get rid of these guys before we get killed out here."_ Amy tried her best to keep up with her brother.

D.J saw an opportunity to run ahead to see if there were more monsters, once this section was cleared Tracy followed him quickly. Amy when a long with them as they tried to clear the area before they could get trapped again, yet there was going to be one snag in there way trying to escape from this place. It was the elder he was behind them all this time, yet only Amy knew about this since she looked back for a moment. Although Tracy and D.J kept them back for a good bit they were still coming, getting outnumbered this looked like a bit sign for them. Amy tried to come to her brother to help them out swiftly, yet the elder put a stop to that real quick.

 _"Sorry dear helping them will not be allowed here, they will suffer for ruining my evening with my family that other night. Now as for you I have a little surprise in store, oh don't worry I'm sure that you will have a much easier time than-"_ The elder turned to see someone coming in this direction.

 _"Father I see that you are dealing with those slayers again, oh I didn't know she was here as well. Are you planning to do away with her too?"_ The elder looked back at his son smiling.

 _"No I wouldn't be so harsh with her my son it would be a waste, I was wondering if you wanted her as a little doll you can have during our parties."_ Before he could give his response Tracy was having none of that.

Kicking the elder he was able to get his sister free, Amy quickly ran to help D.J as he took the worst of the damage.

Although Tracy was ok he was about to get more trouble coming towards himself now, the elder was ticked and had enough of him meddling every time they would meet. While Tracy was fighting the elder Amy took D.J to another room here, he was ok yet he got a nice scratch from the monsters. Getting the kit she had she put some ointment on the scratch, although it burns it will help with the healing process.

 _"D.J you took a nice beating from the battle earlier, are you sure you can handle the pain now?"_ D.J looked up seeing Amy putting bandages on the spot.

 _"Yea I'll be alright I've gotten worse scars than this, thanks little lady for doing that now I got to go help Tracy out. He's fighting the elder alone which isn't a good idea, yet as long as were in here he's in danger."_ Amy followed D.J to Tracy's spot.

Although he was banged up he was able to get away from the elder, they've got to get out of this place right now since everyone has taken a beating. He couldn't killed the elder for he was too fast for him, yet knocking him out allowed them to escape. Everyone got cuts and bruises from this place...maybe the next night wont be so troublesome.


	7. Episode 6

Episode 6: A good Vampire?! Looks sometimes are deceiving

After a long night of healing the twin duo was back in their patrols, although that night was terrifying they were able to escape. It's been about a month and a half since Amy started her first hunt, now she is going on her own more often...well her brother isn't far behind. Tonight she will be patrolling a small ally around here, things were quite as usual with her pager out looking around cautiously. Once she reached the end of the ally she discovered a new street, although this is the end of the ally Amy still ventured onto the street. This looked like she was entering a different world, however this place could be a perfect hideout for vampires. Calling her brother she had something to show him, maybe he might know this hidden street.

 _"Amy I see that your doing alright, so what do you want this time around?"_ Amy turned the pager around to show him this street.

 _"Brother, do you know anything about this place? I just found this place by walking down the end of the ally, maybe you might have more experience with this place."_ Tracy looked around to see from the pager.

 _"Oh, great work! I've been looking for that hidden place for ages, this is indeed a secret society you just found. I'm not talking about the places that you see in the daytime, yes this is a secret vampire location you've found. I'll be down there in a second to help you out when D.J is finish with the grunts, make sure you don't to slay anything out there until I come...got it?"_ nodding Amy turned the pager off and went exploring.

This place was quite strange since there were no normal street lights out here, well there was an old style street lights that were lit by candles. She felt uneasy out here since she didn't know what to expect, walking very slowly she checked her surrounding greatly with each step. For the moment things looked pretty safe to continue exploring, yet she was going to get a big surprise really soon. As she took one tiny step back she bumped into something heavy, feeling frightened she leg swept him to the ground. She took out her mirror to see if he was still behind her breathing, looking through the she shockingly saw his reflection easily. This was quite stranger since vampires don't have reflections, then she heard him speak giving her an eerie chill down her spin.

 _"You're a vampire slayer aren't you? I guess this little thing gave to you quite a shock, if you didn't know only vampires that have bad intentions hide their reflections."_ Amy didn't turn around to see who was speaking to her.

 _"If you think I'm going to let my guard down your wrong, just because you say your good doesn't mean you are. Your still a vampire you all act the same way, I don't trust you at all from-"_ she was cut short by him as she looked back to see if he was still there...yet she was in for a big surprise.

 _"Good now we get to meet each other face this time around, you must be a new slayer who doesn't trust a vampire much. You see not all vampires are evil as you think, some even try to help the slayers out now and again. Yet it seems that fear still scares you in some way, that I can understand since the troubles. If you only opened your eyes more you will see that...I can promise you that."_ Amy stepped back trying to get away from him.

However he grabbed her had heavily not letting her get away, Amy wasn't going to be a little puppet to this guy anytime soon. Kicking him she was able to get some distances from him greatly, yet he caught up with her quickly before she would react. Unfortunately for him he was also met with someone else, and that person was her brother. Looking back he didn't seem worried about him greatly. yet he might want to keep an eyen on him.

 _"Hey, who the hell are you?! I'd give you five seconds to let my sister go, otherwise someone is going to getting the barrel end of a gun."_ Chuckling he let her go without at hitch.

 _"Oh hello there Tracy I haven't faced you in a while, I was just introducing myself to your sister...oh I didn't say my name did I? How rude of me I've forgotten my manners, I'm Gregario its a pleasure to meet you...and who is she?"_ Tracy rolled his eyes at his attempts to be nice.

 _"This is my twin sister Amy if you didn't know, and don't try to act so nice to her...she isn't falling for that. Besides I don't recall you being a good vampire, so tell us what are your real intentions?"_ Smiling he couldn't hide it any longer.

 _"Well I guess I've been caught in my own game now, you see there is a vampire around here that works for the clan you hunt. Besides we don't have any ties to that clan anyway, I'm a vampire but that doesn't mean I have devilish intensions. Trust me your going to need my help to find this guy quickly, while he's in here he knows that you hunters wont be able to scot for him here. He can be a nuisance if he outstays his welcome, even I can say that tells you who's on your side here. So let me help you out just once this time, will you trust me if I do this for you?"_ Tracy and Amy looked at each other with suspicion like look.

Although they would not believe him he speaks the truth, in a way there are going to some hurdles in their way of finding him. Agreeing they both followed Gregario quietly through the night, they reached an old house at the end of the street quietly. Going inside they noticed Gregario left them quietly, feeling uneasy they went inside the old house with deep caution. As they went inside they found the vampire that was causing trouble, he wasn't very pleased to see them here. Even worse he was made at Gregario for betraying his own kind greatly, however he needs to focus on the twins before he could continue one.

Tracy and Amy saw him go deep into the house quietly, they decided to split up since it might be the best way to catching him. For the moment things were quite silent for an hour or two exploring, yet it was Amy who shot an arrow at him quickly. She spotted him before her brother could this time around, Tracy caught up with her once he seen him running off. The chase was on when the vampire was caught in a dead end, although cornered he wasn't going to give up fighting that moment on. Launching himself at them he was prepare to catch them off guard, however that plan was short lived with a barrage of bullets coming towards him. As the twins looked back they saw D.J coming from the entrance of the hall, they were both surprised and happy he showed up.

 _"Hey I see you too needed some assistance with this guy, did I come to late for the party?_ " Amy and Tracy smiled in unison as they took care of the vampire.

Now with the vampire gone they needed to find Gregario again, however this time Amy will be going off on her own to find him. You see she needs to finally admit that maybe she was wrong about him, there are good vampires out there that live in the spot...maybe they can help them.

"Gregario, hey are you out here? I need to talk to you for a few seconds, I wanted to-" she was cut short by her looking straight up to him

 _"I already know that you were out here so there is no need to speak, I told you that I was a good vampire dear there are many of us. This is the one section which we resided peacefully here, now that I've opened your eyes maybe I can open something else with you. So if your not busy tomorrow night I could take you to a secret location, I'm sure you will find it-"_ He was cut short by Tracy looking at him greatly.

 _"Watch it, Gregario! Your pushing the boundaries here getting close to my sister, now why don't you get lost...now!"_ Gregario smiled with a trickster grin as he left the area.

Amy also gave a strange look to her face as well, although he's a gentleman Gregario got a little too close for her taste. With another job done they could finally head back home, they will probably see Gregario again so they will be on their toes. Sometimes looks can be greatly deceiving at first glance, yet even most horrors cant be put away easily...probably that will show itself.


	8. Episode 7

_Episode 7: Undercover hits a Snag! Trying to slay and keep cool_

It was close to evening and Amy was already out ready for patrol, there was going to be another undercover mission. This time around her brother was going to join her undercover as well, at least they will get a little protection this time around. However they wont be able to just go in so easily, the last time Amy did that she broke up a secret meeting with the elders. This time in disguise they will be able to search for clues, yet before they do that Terrance will give them the heads up.

 _"Tracy, when is Terrance going to call us?_ " Tracy looked back at his inpatient sister.

 _"Oh he will give him some time he might be getting some things together, you cant just rush through things thinking it my work. Give some effort while you-"_ sure enough the pager started to buzz.

 _"Oh sorry to keep you all waiting I was getting last minute things done, well I've heard of another get together the clan is having. This time around its an elder's place so you wont be getting in there easily, I know those outfits look ancient but its the only way you will be getting in that place. With this you'll be able to get into the building without fail, but enough about that we need to get down to work pronto. Whatever they are planning we need to make sure were the first to hear it, that's why Tracy is going with you to help you out with that. I heard that they are trying to invite someone from far away, I think they are talking about that tonight. If you can get clues about that person we would be in good hands, make sure that you get the name of the person while your there. Be careful they will try their best to spot you, act natural and don't blow your cover. D.J you have got a spot in this little raid too, there is a secret door that leads upstairs into the elders room. If you can find anything up there this would be great, if you can get a letter from the room that would be even better. Well now that you all got your jobs it's time to get started, there is no time for errors so let's begin the hunt."_ Turning off the pager they went to the place to begin.

Inside this place was quite peaceful with a soft atmosphere, for the moment everything was going just fine. Then the elder wanted to talk to the men who entered his home, sending the girls off he spoke to them about their plan for the weeks ahead.

 _"Oh its all good to see you have made it here with your lovers, now we going to get down to work with a small subject. I've been noticing our other locations haven't been doing so well at the time, although Frost was supposed to have dealt with him he's failed again. Our other vampire family in New York City has been taking a beating lately, there is another vampire slayer up there that is doing more damage. If Deacon cant impress me with the job he is doing I'll go up there myself, trust me he's hope that I don't find him first. I'll make sure everything is going according to plan, although I'm old school to him I would have dealt with him sooner. In a week my family and I will go visit my other relatives in New York City, while I'm away you better hope those three slaying rats don't kill you off. I want to make sure that they have been eradicated when I come back, oh and one more thing show them no mercy when you find them."_ all the men went back to retrieve their lovers although it was still a party.

Tracy got his sister Amy and went off to another location, it was a secret room that most vampires used for talking with their belongings. Dimming the lights they secretly paged Terrance the information they received, getting the ok from Terrance they stayed inside to talk about this. Looking at his sister, Tracy knows who the elder is talking about.

 _"Oh he's talking about the vampire my master fought before, well I guess I'm going to visit him again on a little mission myself."_ Amy looked at him curiously.

 _"Tracy. who is your master anyway?"_ Tracy closed his eyes not wanted her to know.

 _"That is no of your concern for now Amy, besides we have a task at hand here."_ Amy looked at bit mad at first.

 _"But I'm your sister Tracy! You can tell me you want as long as I can help you out, you'd do the same for me if I was in-"_ she was cut short by her brother.

 _"No, Amy! Now keep your voice down I don't want to blow our cover, besides we don't have much time before our mission is over. Let's go D.J must have found the secret room by now so we better get prepared, and once this mission is over were going back to our parents. We have to tell them this also especially our father, he's probably going to call him again about the new threat and-"_ he was cut short by gun shots going everywhere.

It was D.J he did what he had to do and quickly got out, now with him distracting them all this allow Tracy and Amy to slip out of the building. D.J was not far off following them out the building, well not before he got some bruises from the guards. He blew their cover by shooting when he wasn't supposed to, yet in his situation he had no other choice but doing so. Although the mission didn't go without a snag they got the information, now the twins have to tell their father about this quickly.

 _"Oh you two are home early, so how did the mission go?"_ They both looked at their father with respect.

 _"Father they were talking about a person named Deacon, you probably know who were talking about."_ Closing his eyes he touched his shoulder.

 _"Oh the elder isn't pleased how things our going up there, well I better give my old friend a call. Maybe you can aid him in a New York City it's been getting hectic up there too, bring your friend D.J with you my son he will be much of help. Besides I've never seen a better sharp shot than him."_ Amy looked a bit displeased.

 _"Father, please may I go with Tracy?"_ Her father looked at his daughter with a soft stare.

 _"I'm sorry Amy but you cant go with your brother, he's going to be doing some tough work up there in New York City. Besides your still not experienced enough to keep up with those vampires up there, they wont be fooled by the tricks you do. Your going to be patrolling the areas in New Orleans alone for a couple of days-"_ As he said those words her grand mother came in.

 _"Gregory, have you lost your mind?! Your going to send our daughter alone in the city, there are hidden vampire everywhere she could get herself killed doing that. Besides aren't there anyone else that slays vampires out here, if there isn't she will not be leaving-"_ she was cut short by another person.

 _"I'm sorry mother but we have to keep this city save, the vampire clan has its grip on the city for far too long. We must do everything we can to stop the elder of this family, even if it means going alone at night. She will be just fine mother with her training, all she needs to do is remember what her brother told her and she'll be fine. Besides when the elder is gone the second one in the family takes over, this means we can do a good bit of damage to the ranks. However I have to talk to my daughter alone. Amy come with me dear I have something to tell you, it's important so come to my room at once!"_ Amy followed her mother without question.

Closing her door Amy's mother sat down next to her, it was indeed time for her to prove herself for a few weeks.

 _"Amy I know you don't like working alone in this dark place, yet I believe that it's time for you to grow up a little bit. Now that your brother is leaving it's up to you now, each night patrol a certain spot from time to time. If there is vampire activity there make sure you take them out, but make sure you leave the good ones alone they don't want any trouble. Oh and one more thing before you leave my room dear, be careful of the elders that are still here. Now that your brother is gone they will be more cunning with you, keep your mirror in tack and don't look back for a second. Doing so will get you killed in a heartbeat out here, now off to bed now your work begins tomorrow night. Make sure you call Terrance tomorrow to get started, at least it you'll get one thing off of your mine."_ Amy left her mothers room quietly.

Amy wasn't afraid of going out on her own now and again, she will bring a little extra stuff to help her patrol the streets. Although things look peaceful now it won't be for the next couple of nights, let's just say they are going to give Amy hell for those days...and it's going to be rough.


	9. Episode 8

_Episode 8: Showing more than skin! Amy's rough encounter with an elder_

 _((Two Weeks Later))_

Amy has been doing well out here alone for the first time, although things were getting a little tougher she had to deal with things. Waiting for Terrance to call she make sure no one was behind her, although it seemed quiet anything can attack you from behind. Once the pager went off she picked it up to call Terrance that moment, it was time to get started with the mission out here.

 _"Terrance there you are I was waiting out here, so what the mission I have tonight?"_ Terrance was finishing something before he looked up.

 _"Oh hey Amy I see that this is going to be your first solo mission, your brother should be here in three more days which is good for us. Well tonight your going to be in for a long and tough evening, there has been a lot of activity lately while Tracy is away. If I could guess I say that the second in command is planning something, it's no good for either of us if he plans to do a sneak attack on you. Oh dear the location I'm getting the most traffic is from Bourbon Street Amy, that is one dangerous place that vampire love to venture to. That's the place where most of the elders will visit during Marti Gras, mainly because of the beautiful women there if that's correct. Be careful know that your out here by yourself they will get bolder every corner you go to, so make sure you don't miss on your first shot with those pistols. Well you better get started there is no time to wait, besides you've got to prove to Tracy you can handle things on your own."_ Closing the pager Amy went off to Bourbon Street

It was very creepy out here when your all alone, yet for a vampire hunter you have to take things with caution. Amy was looking around very carefully not to get caught in a trap, things was getting tense mainly because she wasn't looking behind her back. All of a sudden she heard a strange noise coming from an ally, shining her solar light she check to see what was in there. A cat quickly left the area before she could look down there, feeling a bit uneasy she slowly went down the ally very cautiously. Although she didn't look like it she was shivering a little inside, not knowing what to expect can really scare you greatly. For a few second she heard more footsteps than her own, pulling out her mirror she went to see if someone was behind her. There was no breathing on the make up kit meaning that I could be an elder, she walked slowly trying not to run for any occasion for a second. If she were to do that she'll be enticing him to chase, listening careful she didn't hear the footsteps again.

With a tiny sigh of relief she continued on into Bourbon Street, things were quiet at the moment...a bit too quiet for her taste. Looking around carefully she didn't miss anything from her sight, then she heard the same faint footsteps again coming towards here. This time they were closer and I mean close, she turned around quickly with her pistols and was ready to fire at will. Yet when she did no one was behind her back luckily, in her mind someone was playing tricks on her left and right. She continued on feeling a bit scared every corner she turned, this might be the biggest mistake she could have done. Now with a little fear the elder vampire that is following her will strike, this guy is the type that likes to get a little fear into his prey. He continued on as she looked a bit nervous after every little ally she found, sneaking closely he didn't want to get noticed so quickly.

Shooting into the air Amy was really getting startled, for a few minutes there was only chilling silence. Amy didn't move a muscle since someone could be behind her, taking out her mirror she checked to see if someone was there. No one was breathing near her show the signs of a elder vampire is close, yet she decided to keep going not knowing what these dark ally's hold in store. As she continued walking she reached a dead end of the street, if that wasn't enough the street light near her was flickering steadily. Getting her solar light she sat it down to give the place some light, although it didn't give much she felt a bit easy knowing that it was able to give off some light.

 _"Gosh if this night is not getting any better for me, I'm already starting to see why vampires can be a tiny assholes."_ she said sighing under her breath.

Little did she know that there was one coming up close to her, and this time he was getting bolder by the second. Staying low to the ground the vampire slowly touched her foot, Amy quickly got out her mirror and looked behind her back. There was no one there at the moment looking strangely, she could have sworn someone was touching her. He disappeared before she could see who it was, going back for another shot his hands slowly went up her legs near her thighs. Holding the mirror close Amy felt really unconfutable not able to see who it was, suddenly she felt a strange grabbing near her skirt area as it was slowly coming down. Pulling up her skirt she shot in the air to scare the person away, if that didn't work she was going to shoot whoever was doing that.

 _"Who the hell is out here with me?!"_ Amy turned around angrily as was not happy one bit.

The vampire continued to torment her by touching her, he went from her legs to her waist secretly and silently. Amy figured out that it was a vampire and fought him heavily, unfortunately he was way too strong for her to deal with. Amy was held so tightly it was if her bones were being crushed, yet the vampire was having his enjoyment with this.

 _"Hello dear, didn't expect me to sneak up on you? Well I'm not and elder but I'm one of there children, well I take it that you don't like this treatment I'm giving you now. Well you little witch I think you need to enjoy it, besides your a slayer and the leader told us to treat you like a little brat. Come sweetheart I wonder how tough you are with all that gear, I think your just a sad little girl who is frightened of us...oh I wonder?"_ Giving an mischievous grin his fingers slowly down down her chest.

Pulling down her top he reviled her breast as he was ready to feed, however if he thinks she going to go peacefully he's go the wrong girl. Grabbing him she bit him before she leg swept him, fixing her top she was not going to let him do that again.

 _"How dare you do that to me! As a son of an elder you should have more respect for a lady, yet it seems your father didn't teach you manners growing up. I'm going to get rid of a little pervert like you, your father can do without a little runt trying touch all over me. I don't appreciate that treatment from you one bit buddy, even if I have to beat your sunlight hatting ass I will. Now go ahead try me you dirty son of a bitch, I dare you to try to feed from me and see what happens."_ Amy held her pistol ready to shoot him heavily.

The vampire didn't seem to threatened by a brave girl, so he came closer know that she might not shoot. However there was another person out here that was watching all of this, and it was the elder himself watching his son.

 _"Wait my son, you come any closer you'll be dead!"_ the vampire turned to see his father up there.

Amy was able to get away from him for a second to fix her dress, the other vampire followed her to cut her off. However bullets came flying his way to keep him at bay, feeling angered that he didn't get to feed he looked at his father with a mean glare.

 _"Father I almost had a shot at killing her off, now that she's loose our kind is in more danger than before. So how are we going to-"_ he was cut short by his father hushing him softly.

 _"Don't worry my son everything is going according to plan, besides she's only a young girl trying to act all tough. Trust me she hasn't seen the full power of our clan just yet, when that time comes she'll be begging all of us for mercy. Here brother is gone where are leader is at the moment, this gives us a perfect opportunity to test her skills. Even with her training the elders wont get fooled by her, those Smiths will finally get a taste of their own medicine. However we must get going the appointed leader is waiting on us, we'll tell him all about this as too."_ the two vampires left the area secretly.

Amy finished her work out here in Bourbon Street greatly, yet tonight she definitely had a good bit of hiccups. She'll have to be more careful about her surroundings next time, for now that the vampires are getting bolder and bolder. Even with training she will have a uneasy feeling walking home, however with her second hunter gone she will have to get use to it. Things will might be better for her the next night, yet something tells me that a bit of fresh are will be greatly needed.


	10. Episode 9

Episode 9: Oh, Brother! A helping hand at last

Amy was having a rough time for the past three days, the vampires haven't been giving her a break all night. Fighting them is one thing she has to deal with, trying to keep them at bay is a whole different subject greatly. She was going to do a secret mission tonight and she was prepared for it, overlooking everything she was waiting on Terrance to giver her a call. Something told her that this is going to be a rough fight, hearing a buzzing Amy picked up the pager quickly.

 _"Oh there you are Terrance, so what's the on task?"_ Terrance was about to look up once he finished his work.

 _"Oh good there you are I was getting worried about you, last night was a big dozy so expect a big encounter tonight. The elder is supposed to come back from his little trip, they are throwing him a party so there is going to be some security. Now while the family is away I want you to investigate his home, if you find anything in there that would be awesome for us. Besides we have to be one step ahead of this guy every turn, he's tricky so you wont be able to predict what he'll do. However you need to be careful while you go inside the place, he might have slayer proof his home just in case of a break in. Yet that doesn't mean we aren't sly are selves too, your brother is supposed to come back tonight so that's a good thing. I've told him everything you did for the past two weeks, now with that he might be please with your work. Now back on our task at hand here, there is no telling what he's set up for us. Well there is no time for use to wait so we better get started, once this is over we can finally get some rest for a while. Oh I forget to mention that tomorrow the first day of summer, the vampires wont be so active as they used to be. Yet you will have later missions so be prepared for that, oh and Amy look behind you now."_ Amy check behind her to see who it was.

It was Tracy and not a moment too soon as well, finally she was going to get a helping hand out here.

 _"Brother!"_ Tracy smiled as she gave him a good hug.

 _"Hey sis I see you've been taking good care of the city, I'm proud of you Amy now I've overheard Terrance so we better get going. Oh he also told me what happened three nights ago, I promise you that it will not happen again. Don't worry I've got your back this time around, D.J is going to join us shortly he gave me a good bit of help. The elder got away from us as usual, yet that doesn't mean we wont find any clues. Come let's get to the elders house for clues, besides we have a lot of work to do in that place. Trust me the last people the elder wants to see is us right now, don't worry about the other stuff we can take care of that later."_ Following her brother they went to search for the elder's home.

D.J came up just in time for a little assistance, once they reached the place it looked a bit quiet inside. Yet one must always be careful when dealing with an elder, they can be cunning so please do keep that in mind. Once inside the place seemed as if a family was home, being very careful they began their search. Things were going smoothly at the moment as nothing happened, however just be aware of your surroundings greatly. Once they got to the elders room they found a strange paper, it had some sort of ancient markings on it. The words weren't clear to make out at that moment, it had to be an old language that the vampires could understand as they looked. Taking a picture they sent it to Terrance to see if he could translate it, Terrance will message them when he is done with the translating. However they must be extremely careful right now, the elder might be back and he's not going to be pleased by this one bit. Quickly getting out of his chambers they secretly got out the house, well not before they got spotted by the guards.

Well it almost went off without a slight hitch indeed, yet they have to take them out before they alert the elder of them here. Now with them out of the way they could leave the place quietly, standing on the sidewalk they waited for Terrance to call back. However with the translation it might be a little while, they could do a little work with the grunts that were causing trouble around here. Although they wont be able to get rid of them all at once, at least it gives Terrance some time to finish the translation. Once they got rid of the grunts that were attacking they got together, with the pager buzzing they knew Terrance was done with the translation.

 _"Terrance, have you finished the translation?"_ Terrance was typing something before he looked up.

 _"Oh sorry for keeping all of you waiting out here, I was able to finish the translation and it's very dark and creepy. It mention something about a dark ritual of some kind, whatever it is I don't think it will be good for all of us. It also states something about the purple moon as well, in legends the purple moon is when the vampire's strength doubles and we will be in a lot of trouble. I've heard a lot about the purple moon from your family, that's a time they probably wont let Amy go out that time. The purple moon is said to be in two weeks, well you guys better get things done for the time being. Oh and by the way there is another place that you need to check out a few blocks down, I don't know what the place is but it's worth a look. Just be careful going to that place, there's not telling what they have planned for you. Once your done with that place you guys deserve a good nights rest, trust me I bet everyone is tired from traveling."_ Turning off the pager they all went to the same place.

Once they got to this mysterious spot they were very cautious, this place would give anyone the creeps if you had to go by yourself. Things weren't going as planned as they found traps that they didn't want to set off, and fighting some monsters here and there they were making progress. Once his place was cleared they could finally get back home, Tracy and Amy told their father about the purple moon.

 _"Oh I know about this legend very well children, although I don't like the fact that you two want to go out I can't help but to think what will happen. We have to make sure that they don't try to do anything harsh, when the purple moon comes Amy you will be doing a little experiment of your own. You wont leave the home but you will be luring the vampires here, Tracy you will have a part of this as well. We will need all of the family's help with this one, so your cousin is coming as well. I will help you all out with the preparations soon, so you two gets some rest we have a lot of work to do."_ Both Amy and Tracy went to their rooms.

Things are getting interesting so far in our story, yet even the purple moon will be most challenging for everyone.


	11. Episode 10

Episode 10: Purple Moon! Setting Traps into the night

Two weeks have passed and the purple moon night has arrived, Amy was getting ready to do her part as well. She was with her mother getting dressed for the events tonight, things are going to get dangerous so she will have to be careful. Tracy will be with D.J and Antonio searching the ally ways, they were going hunting for the vampire families that will lead the hunt tonight. Amy was in a dress as if to look innocent and defenseless, yet she also carried a small knife under her dress just in case it doesn't work out.

 _"Amy tonight you will be going off on your own to see if you can locate the elders, oh don't worry you will be just fine for tonight. If Tracy gets the signal he will come running to your area to give you some help, the purple moon is a dangerous time so don't let your guard down around them. Your pager will be in a small clutch that I will give you tonight, please dear promise me that you will not get yourself into deep trouble."_ Amy nodded as she left the house.

Just walking down the street at this time was a little creepy, anything could come out at you and give you a big surprise. Amy reached the first corner of the street and got out her mirror just in case, for the most part things were going smoothly. However as time went by she felt really uneasy walking down Bourbon Street, looking back she sighed heavily knowing no one was behind her at the time. Once she got to a small bench she sat down for a second to get some rest, little did she know that someone was going to sit next to her and it wasn't her brother.

Amy felt someone touch her as she looked next to her, there was no one there at the time so she hurried off again to get some area's checked. As soon as she took one step she felt heavy breathing down her neck, she took out her mirror to see if she could catch him breathing. Yet there was no fog coming from it make it quite scary, sure enough this brought a scary feeling to her mind. She was dealing with an elder and they weren't that easy to deal with, for a second she didn't see anything behind her from the mirror.

 _"Oh hello dear its nice to see you again vampire hunter, my don't you think its a bit dangerous for a pretty girl to be out her all by yourself? I guess your brother and the other hunters are trying do damage to our kind, he was a fool to think that we didn't know what they were up to. If you try to scream I'll kill you so don't even bother to use the pager, come with me my dear the night is still young. Besides your mine now it would be a waste to let you go, don't worry I promise to be really gentle with my first human..."_ Amy was able to kick him away to get some good distance against him.

That was way to close for comfort for her taste, Amy called her brother on the pager to get his attention. When she tells him the news he will have to back track to help her, as the pager goes off Tracy picks it up.

 _"Amy there you are, so how things are going?"_ What she said next got him alarmed.

 _"Oh things are getting really eventful out her brother, you've got to give me some help out here right now. An elder spotted me a few seconds ago as I did the mirror test, luckily I manage to kick him to get away quickly. I'm near Bourbon Street sitting down I don't see him at the moment, so you want me to fight him?"_ Tracy spot with a protective tone to his sister.

 _"No don't fight him your not in your gear tonight, besides your in your undercover look so wait for me there and make sure you have your knife with you."_ putting the pager back in her clutch she looked around with caution.

Pulling out the knife she got from her mother she was quite worried, she cut herself a little bit on the hand by accident. She took a small piece of tissue to clean the blood off of her hands, this wasn't going well for her at the moment.

 _"Damn it!"_ she said with a annoyed looked to her face.

Just as she begins to put her knife back someone grabs her hand, it was the elder again with his red eyes gleaming. Licking her hand slowly he was able to taste her blood, he grinned as his teeth had tiny blood stains on them.

 _"Your blood is bitter at the start yet is so sweet at the end, virgin's blood is the best tasting since it's so pure and delicious. At your age is when the blood is at his finest my dear, I simply must have more of it."_ Grabbing her hand tightly he pulled her towards him.

Amy was fighting him greatly to let go of her hand, yet his strength was far too strong for her to get herself loose. He began to suck the blood from the cut without biting it, however he should be looking behind his back to see if there is any trouble.

 _"Hey! You let my sister go you asshole before you find yourself dead, the nerve of you trying to feed on her makes me sick! I swear you don't let her go your going to deal with me, believe me when I say that hell is going to have the same fury as I have."_ the elder stopped as he looked at him with annoyance.

 _"Don't you know it's quite rude to interrupt someone's meal? Besides she isn't even going to feel the pain at all hunter, it will give her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. You should respect your elders young one, trust me things wont be good for your if you don't. However if you do wish to fight me don't hold back on me, yet are you sure that your first shot is going to kill me? So if I were you I would make sure my first hit-"_ Amy was able to get her hand free and kick him back.

Pulling out her knife she was ready to stab him in the heart, however he was able to get up before she could kill him. It was twilight now and he knew that means the purple moon will end soon, he was disappointed that he didn't get more of a taste from her. Yet he would be in more trouble if he stayed longer, hissing he left the area in discussed as his hunt was ended badly.

 _"Amy you did well out here tonight, that cut isn't all that bad let's get back home to heal it up. Besides I don't want any more vampires getting an easy taste, we should be able to get a good rest before the next night."_ Amy smiled at her brother softly.

 _"You really are one of a kind Tracy, well let's get a move on I'm already tired from the nights work. I don't want to deal with all of the vampire mess sleepy, let's go home there is so much work to do tomorrow night."_ Hugging his sister Tracy walked with her safely.

Things are looking pretty good since they took out a good bit of the family, yet something tells me that the rose will bloom over night...yet which rose is yet to be determined.


	12. Episode 11

Episode 11: The bloody rose! Tracy's hunch is proven true

Amy was doing some scouting to make sure no vampires were in the area, she had an uneasy feeling towards her at the moment. As something touched her shoulder she held her gun close to the person, for a second the mysterious man looked puzzled as to see if she didn't recognize him.

 _"Who the hell are you?"_ Amy looked a bit displeased at the guy coming to close.

 _"Amy long time no see I was going for a stroll, come on now don't you remember your old friend Gregory?"_ Amy eyes widen with a great smile.

 _"Oh my goodness, Gregory! I'm sorry if I held that gun close to your head, I've just doing my patrols it can get a bit uneasy at times. So what's with you being out here on your own at night?"_ Chuckling he hugged her very tight.

 _"Oh I came to visit some long lost relative in New Orleans tonight, I heard that my great grand father was a great man. His house a few blocks down I just came from his house, it's old and very elegant for his age. It's been so long I can't remember the last time we met, I know we were only kids at the time."_ Amy rolled her eyes knowing full well that he remembers.

 _"Well I better get going back on patrol my brother is here with me, nice talking to you Gregory see you later."_ Waving goodbye Gregory smiled a little bit as she left.

Yet when she was finally gone from the picture completely something changed, his eyes changed from a yellow tent and he smiled showing his fangs. Sometimes things can be deceiving and Amy didn't know about this from Gregory, Tracy saw Amy coming up as the twilight came slowly in the horizon.

 _"Hey Amy, did you get any vampires from your post?"_ Amy looked at her brother with a soft grin.

 _"Oh nothing with my area it was a bit too quite for my taste, and there was nothing that spelt vampire when I was patrolling either."_ Tracy looked at Amy with confusion.

One thing is that his sister never smiles when she is out hunting, so from the looks of things something must be off.

 _"Amy I know something is up since you never smile on patrol, so tell me what really happened tonight while you were on the lookout."_ Amy sighed slowly as she knew she cant fool her brother that easily.

 _"Well I bumped into my old friend Gregory tonight, I haven't seen him in a while although he pretends he doesn't remember. He was just visiting his great grandfathers house to say hello, so why do you want to know so much about that brother?"_ Tracy smelled a rat and he didn't believe that for a second.

 _"Because I believe that place might be a elder's location, if that's true then Gregory is the elder's son. Come on well talk about this tomorrow night when were on patrol, I smell something funny and it doesn't look good at all. Just be careful about him Amy don't let your guard down, I know your his friend but sometimes you get too gullible at times. Remember sometimes the sweetest things can hid the darkest secrets, let's go home we have a lot to do tomorrow night."_ Amy look down sadden but her brother was telling the truth.

As the day passed by it was night time again Amy was on patrol, things were going on slowly like they all do on summer nights. Amy saw Gregory again from the corner of her eye, although she smiled she kept her distance for a minute or two. At first to Gregory this was just a sign of being playful, yet what he doesn't know is that someone else is watching him. And that person is her brother Tracy from behind a tree, as Gregory got closer Tracy started to see his true self. His eyes and fangs are shown with a cunning look to him, Tracy snuck down to meet up with him for a little surprise.

Amy was checking the surroundings as to pretend that she didn't see him, just because he was her friend doesn't mean she was stupid. Gregory touched her softly as if to give her a soft hug, yet something else was going to come with it and she wont like it. Kissing her neck his eyes slowly started to turn a dark red hue, this was a sign that he was seeking blood from her. Amy was really feeling uncomfortable with him breathing down her neck, she held a mirror back just in case this guy tried to get her to look. Then she felt a sharp thing touch her skin very slowly, it was if he was playing with her so she could look into his eyes. She knew that this was turning into a bad situation, and she couldn't look back since that would be a death sentence.

 _"Gregory, um what are you doing?"_ Gregory paused as he heard her speaking.

 _"Nothing I'm just giving my friend a soft kiss, my great grandfather told me that if you give the one you love a kiss they will never leave. I just want to give you that one kiss to simple something great between us, its been three years since we last talked to each other. We've been together for a quite some time as you well know Amy, so I decided why do we take it to the next step. Come with me I want to introduce you to my great grandfather, he is a very honorable man that would love to me you. Please don't leave me because of what I am, your scared of my kind and you have every reason to be. Yet that doesn't mean we all share the same dark mindset, some of us are gentle to would love to speak to humans more. However in order to do this I muse first have a taste of you, this will be a bit painful so please deal with it for a tiny-"_ Gregory looked back as he was holding Amy very close.

 _"However some vampire like you just love to be gentle, but what some don't see is how they can be cunning tricksters when you lest expect it. Gregory you didn't think I was going to fall for that trick, you may have gotten my sister to like you but I've seen through it. Amy I tried to warn you about this guy right here, let my sister go otherwise the elder is going to lose a son tonight."_ Gregory hissed with disgusted as Tracy interrupted him.

Gregory knew that if he stayed he would be slayed, D.J came with Tracy and things didn't looked good for him one bit. Leaving the area he was able to save his hide from getting killed, Amy sat down slowly at the near bench knowing that she was so stupid for not killing him.

 _"Geez I can't believe I fell for his little tricks, I thought that he was my friend for six years...Damn it, I feel so stupid for falling for that."_ Tracy put his hand on his sisters shoulder softly.

 _"I know how you feel right now Amy betrayal isn't a nice feeling, yet this is a good lesson for you tonight that you'll never forget. Vampires like to play with not only your mind but your emotions too, never open yourself up too much they can use that to their advantage. Lucky for you I saw thought his lies like the snake he is, well I guess your friendship is over with him now?"_ Amy chuckled as she got up with a smile.

 _"Well I'm just going to slay his ass to return the favor, besides I don't take kindly what he did tonight. However it's getting late and I don't want to have a bad night tomorrow, well come on brother aren't you coming too?"_ Tracy laugh as he shook his head.

Now with these ordeals over they can get some much needed rest, yet even the bloody rose has it's thrones from time to time. However getting bitten is ever more dangerous that seeing death, but that might be for another time.


	13. Episode 12

_Episode 12: Covered in Blood! Tracy's worst Nightmare_

Tracy and his sister were going to be visit a very dangerous spot, this place in New Orleans has a vampire sighting every night in these parts. Before they went on patrol Tracy wanted to go over some things with his sister, this was going to be her first time in these parts it could get really dangerous out here.

 _"Amy tonight we are going to one of the most dangerous areas in New Orleans, Royal Street has vampire sighting about every night there. They're more aggressive up there so we must be extremely careful tonight, if one of us ever gets bitten I know a person that can help us out in that matter. Her name is Clarissa she is know to make the special tonic that is to be injected in your neck, it will be extremely painful to endure so be careful tonight. Oh one last thing D.J wont be joining us tonight, he's working with my cousin in another location so it's going to be a two person show. Remember never look behind your back for whatever reason, use your mirror well for your going to need it tonight."_ Amy nodded slowly as she followed her brother.

Although this seemed peaceful at first it was really going to get tough, trust me the most peaceful places can hide the biggest dangers. As they continued they noticed a little fork in the road leading to two different locations, Amy told her brother they should split up but he was having not of that for one second.

 _"Brother if we don't split up we'll be in a mess of trouble, besides we would do much better if went apart for once."_ However that wouldn't be the smartest decision.

 _"Sorry Amy we cant do that in Royal Street it's way too dangerous, besides that what they want us to do. Believe me when I say that the vampires out here are smarter than you think, come we have a lot of work to do tonight and we can't afford to wait for a second."_ Although she didn't like it she had to listen to him.

As they left the area Gregory was following them very closely, he wasn't pleased what Tracy did the other night. However he wasn't going to let one failure give him troubles, he was going to try again and this time he will get a taste of her. He just needed something to give him an advantage for a brief second, then he got a wonderful idea with a deep sinister smile to his face. Sneaking away he followed them slowly into the night without them knowing, yet I think the twins are in more trouble than they bargained for. The think is Amy cant stand seeing blood on her brother or herself, if she does she often will go into shock quickly causing her to faint. Tracy knows this about his sister and tried to make sure she doesn't freak out.

As the night went on things started to get a little intense, there battles were getting longer and the vampires were stronger this time around. However little did they know that this was a reason to split them apart to get them alone, Tracy didn't catch on to this until he notice Amy wasn't near his side. This started to trouble him as he took off. Amy on the other hand was able to fight off some of the fends, yet she got lost in the process of getting to this spot. Amy looked to find her brother everywhere in this dark place, yet someone else was looking for her and he wasn't that friendly.

 _"Hey Amy we meet again, so what are you doing out here all by yourself?"_ Amy paused as she got out her mirror.

 _"Gregory your not fooling me with your little cute charm, I know what you are so come out and fight me already."_ Chuckling he slowly came out of the shadows looking a bit stronger than usual.

This got Amy to ponder for a moment since this was strange, she thought that this phase was over for the vampires.

 _"How the heck have you gotten stronger from the last time, hasn't the purple moon already passed?_ " Gregory smiled with a sinister look.

 _"Oh yea I guess my people forgot to mention this to you hunters, the purple moon never leaves for one night I'm afraid. It's been a week now and we have been slowly tricking you into believe that it was gone, we just hid away to wait for the next one baby. I'm in luck tonight this time around Amy, I said I was going to get a taste for you and I'm going to. Now don't run away from me it wouldn't be such a wise move, now that your brother isn't here to save you...what will you do now my-"_ Amy kicked him to the ground heavily.

 _"I would slay you quickly. that what my brother taught me!"_ Amy with straight in fighting him.

Although the battle went on she was fighting a losing one, it was the purple moon and he was stronger than her. He was able to hold her tightly so that she was able to move at all, yet there was another person watching this from a far. it was the elder smiling as he watched him attempt his first feed. Gregory smiled softly at her for a second to ease her, then he quickly bit her with great force. However it wasn't done properly and blood was coming down her neck. When Amy saw the blood she started to freak out with great fear, this was the thing that Tracy was trying to keep from happening.

 _"Baby sorry if I'm not experienced but you taste amazing, your skin is sweet yet your blood is bitter but sweet at the end. That the reason why I wanted us to keep talking to each other, but your brother had to get into our affairs and caused this to happen, Don't worry I bet he will find out in a little while, besides we have a lot of catching up to do right now."_ Amy was shivering so wildly she was in shock.

Tracy finally reached the area only to see his sister covered in blood, rushing over he was able to get Amy from Gregory before he took another bite. However this time he needed to get back home quickly, his uncle was able to do something to the bites that would prevent her from turning.

 _"Father, please help me!"_ His parent came into the room to see Amy in his arms.

 _"Tracy, what the heck happened?!"_ Tracy looked at him franticly holding his sister in his arms.

 _"Is my uncle he with us tonight father? We really need him my sister got bitten heavily, she's in a bit of shock right now because of the blood. We were fighting vampires greatly until they split us up, I didn't know it was a trap until she was bitten by Gregory the elder's child. Please father is he here with us tonight, come on please we don't have time my sister could d-"_ His father told him not to panic over this.

 _"Don't worry my son he is here with us at the moment, I see him coming this way to greet you. Amy is going to be fine as you were holding her she got calm for a second, yet that doesn't mean the work isn't done just yet. Tracy bring your sister to the dining table we need to get this done quickly. Your uncle made a special serum that will help your sister, he even gave to your master's teacher to help with people who got bit."_ Tracy hurried quickly as he put his sister down softly.

Amy was still looking around a bit scared of every thing, however first thing needs to be done is to cleanse the bit from the body by drinking and by injecting the special serum. Amy drunk the extremely bitter thing as she gagged heavily, it had a special oil from an holy tree to give it's very bitter taste. It also have garlic and holy water to make it very powerful, the tree pulp from the holy tree was the last ingredient that was in it.

 _"Amy listen to me right now I'm about to inject you with the special serum I made, this is going to be extremely painful. Bare with the pain since it going to really cleansing you from the inside and outside, Tracy hold your sister down this is going to get really rough." Tracy held her down as her uncle injected the serum._

In an instant Amy was having violent thrashes as the serum did it's work, her veins were turning black as the serum cleaned the vampire from her. Tracy looked on with both horror and sadness seeing his sister like this, however it had to be done just to save her from turning. As forty five minutes passed she stopped having violent thrashes, she fell asleep just as his uncle said she would. It will heal he through however she will need a cross just to help with the healing, her mother took her to her room to get her ready for bed. Tracy did the same thing as well however something was up, you see he now has a bad grudge against Gregory...and this time I don't think anything will stop him.


	14. Episode 13

Episode 13: Morning through the night! An angered brother's hunt

Tracy go it softly as the sun rose through the morning sky, although he normally sleeps in for a few hours things were different this time around. He went into Amy's room to check on his sister to see if she was ok, last night was brutal for both of them with all of the vampire mess. She was still sleeping like nothing ever happened, yet he needed to make she was feeling better after last night's ordeal.

 _"Amy it's morning time to get up, are you feeling any better after last night?"_ Amy slowly opened her eyes feeling a bit groggy.

 _"Brother this normally isn't like you at all, why the heck did you get me up at six o'clock in the morning?"_ He sighed softly knowing she was back to her old self.

 _"Sorry to wake you up Amy but I need to make sure that bite has healed, let me take a look to see if it's going away."_ Tracy saw that it was still there but healing slowly which was good.

Their father came the room to see Tracy checking on his sister, it was a good thing that Tracy was able to get there in time. However they need to make sure that this never happens again, like his son he despised any vampire that harms his family.

 _"Tracy tonight Amy will be getting a bit of a tiny break, she wont be coming with you during the hunt. I'm going to let the bite heal before she go out hunting again, sending her out will be an easy target for them. While your out make sure you get the bastard that bit my daughter, like me you hate anyone who does this to our family. This will surely send a message to the elders greatly my son, we are not to be messed with even if you try to harm our family. Amy Tonight I want to take it easy for a few days, I know that you want to join your brother I can see it. However with your situation I don't want them thinking your an easy target, when the bite heals I will makes some changers to your weaponry. Trust me there wont be a next time for that vampire, Tracy go to your room let her rest for the day she needs it."_ Tracy left the area as Amy went back to sleep.

Gregory has no idea what's in store for him this evening into night, he wishes that he would have never bit his sister. As night came along Tracy was with D.J out on their nightly hunts, everything was set for them to find a specific vampire at this time. D.J new that Tracy was pissed off at the moment, things were about to get very intense for the both of them right off the bat. A group of vampires came to attack them head on with force, Tracy was not going to have any of this mess tonight. D.J and Tracy handled these guys with quick speed since there were only four of them, with that little mishap over they could hunt Gregory down easily. D.J could sense Tracy was out for blood tonight and he was really upset, he also knew that taking down Gregory will send a message to them fast.

 _"Tracy I heard what happen to your sister, she hasn't turned right?"_ Tracy looked at his friend as he took off his shades.

 _"No luckily we were able to get the serum just in time, the bite area is healing slowly so that's a good thing to hear. Once the place heals she'll be back out here slaying with me again, however there is some serious business I need to take care of tonight. Gregory picked the wrong family to mess with that moment, my father would have hunted the bastard down to kingdom come and slayed him. When one of or family members get hurt by vampires we take that personality D.J, tonight wont be any different either...So you want to help me out?"_ D.J chuckled with a tricksters grin.

 _"Tracy I've been your friend for a long time buddy, I'm helping you out to get a little justice for once. Besides the elders have really outlasted their stay here, it's to clean house and get rid of the bad ones. When that happens maybe the good vampires can finally live without being targeted, yet we still have to deal with the bad ones so let's get going."_ Tracy nodded as they set off for the city.

Things were too quite as they enter Bourbon Street, Tracy looked around just in case someone tried to attacked them silently. Then all of a sudden they heard a bit of laughter coming from the corner, it was Gregory yet this wasn't the cunning laughter that he does. This time he was really annoyed with Tracy this time, planning to turn Amy didn't go so good as he for seen.

 _"You annoying rats destroyed my plans again I see, Amy was to become my little puppet but I guess I cant have fun either. You slayers will always find a way to ruin are fun, that serum that you gave her will make her blood taste horrible now. It will likely keep the other vampires away from her now I suppose, yet that doesn't mean I wont take revenge on both of you runts. There would be no better pleasure for me than killing you both, that would make my father's plans go a bit ease-"_ Tracy was able to hit him heavily to shut him up.

Tracy and D.J were two slayer that are not to be played with, however Gregory all but thinks this to be a game that will turn fatal. As the battle raged on Gregory tried to sneak attack Tracy from his blindside, D.J intercepted him by shooting from the other side. It was able to hit Gregory greatly as he hissed in deep pain, knowing that he was in trouble he fled the area quickly so he wouldn't get killed. However that was not going to happen and Tracy went to chase him down, D.J followed suit as they were able to corner Gregory in a dark ally. Gunshots ranged out as hissing followed it quickly, as Tracy and D.J came from the corner it was clear that Gregory was taken out. Now with that over Tracy can finally get back home to see his sister, however he wasn't expecting a call from Terrance.

 _"Terrance you've been awfully quite, so what the thing for tomorrow night?"_ Terrance looked up to speak to Tracy.

 _"Hey, Tracy! Nice to see your sister is doing better from the other night, I heard from your father that she could go out by tomorrow night which is good. Oh tomorrow I want you to investigate a old mansion on Royal Street, I don't know why but there is something strange about it. Normally no one has lived in that place for quite some time, if there is an elder there take him or her out. I don't want the vampires spreading to other place, besides we already have lowered there numbers down greatly. Well that will be for tomorrow night with for your mission, well take care."_ Tracy hung up as D.J left to go home.

Now that the battle is over Tracy can finally get back home in peace, yet even things on Royal Street can get dangerous.


End file.
